Balto lV Aleu Returns
by TJPriest
Summary: Aleu has been having dreams about her father Balto being in danger. Aleu fears for her fathers and returns to Nome Alaska to save him.


_BALTO IV_

 _Aleu Returns_

 _Chapter 1_

 _Balto runs as fast as he can through the forest, jumps over logs, in to the bushes, until he almost falls off a cliff!_

 _A shadow appeared out of nowhere, coming closer to Balto!_

 _A mysterious voice said, "NOW I HAVE YOU...WOLF DOG!" That same voice growled and roared as Balto is pushed off the cliff._

 _Balto howls, "AAAAAHHHHH!"_

 _"PAPA!", Aleu screams as she waked from her nightmare. "Oh...it was another...bad dream." "I must have stayed away from home too long"._

 _Aleu walks out of her cave and sits near the cliff with a sad look on her face._

 _Far from Aleu, Balto and Jenna sit next to each other on the beach; looking at the ocean._

 _"It has been almost two years since we have seen Aleu", says Jenna. She continues, "I hope she's OK"! Balto replies, "I know, but maybe, one day, we'll see her again. If we keep hoping, we just might". "I'm happy that she found a home, Balto, but I wish we could see her for real", cries Jenna. Balto reminds Jenna that Muk and Luk miss her as well. "And, Boris"?, asks Jenna. "Does Boris miss her too"? Balto sighs, "He does, SOMETIMES. He and Stella are going to have goslings in a few weeks". It's GREAT that they are having kids", sayd Jenna. Balto replies, "He is always wondering what his kids are gonna look like". They both agree that some will look like Stella but act like Boris!_

 _ **NEAR THE BEACH, STELLA SITS IN HER NEST WATCHING BORIS WORRY**_

 _"OH, this is good! Very GOOD"!, exclaims Boris. Stella reassures him, "Boris, baby, relax! You worry too much!" "Nonsense"!, Boris cuts her off. "A goose like me never worries too much". Stella rolls her eyes and agrees, "of course he doesn't." "In fact, OUR CHILDREN are going to be the best in Nome!", Boris boasts. Stella, again, rolls her eyes, "YES, I know, you said it THREE times." Boris's mind wanders and he says "Once they hatch, I'll start teaching them how to fly." "Yes" Stella repeats "But some of them may be afraid of heights, like you were." "Yes, Yes, I Know, I Know" exclaims Boris._

 _They hear a voice in the forest, "Uncle Boris" the voice echos. Boris chuckles "OH NO!" Stella grunts, "Don't look now, but it looks like you've got company." Out of the forest comes Muk and Luk, who are Boris's nephews. "UNCLE BORIS!" bellowed Muk and Luk. "NO, NO, NO, STOP, WAIT, HOLD IT!", pleads Boris. Muk and Luk ran right in to Boris and hugged him tight. Such a hug that it lifted him right up. "Uncle Boris!" Muk yells. "Muk, Luk PUT ME DOWN!" "Hello Stella" Muk says respectfully. "Ha Ha, Hello Muk" Stella giggles. (Luk mumbles) "Luk says hello too" translates Muk. Boris grumbles, "What do you wo want." "We came to see how the EGGS are" replies Muk. Stella answers, "Our eggs are just fine". "YES", Boris cuts in, "the eggs are just fine." "Oh, When do we get too meet them?", asks Muk. "When do they hatch?" he continues. "In a few weeks" says Stella. "Yes, yes, yes, now it's time for you two to go" demands Boris. "Oh, can we PLEASE stay" pleaded Muk. "No, No" Boris takes no time to respond, "It's time for the eggs to take their nap." Muk whispers, "Oh, okay Uncle Boris. Come along Muk. See you tomorrow." Boris says to himself, "Those two are such balls of fluff."_

 _Chapter 2_

 _Not far from Nome, a pack of coyotes were chewing on the bones of an old, dead moose. "These bones are yummy. I wish they had more meat", said a few of them. "Come on boys", says another one, "Our leader wants to see us." The coyotes head in to a cave where they sit and listen to the leader talk. One coyote asks "Is there something you want to tell us leader?" "YES" booms the leaders voice. "I want revenge on a wolf dog...who took...EVERYTHING away from me!" "Who is this wolf dog" replies a follower. "He saved human kids from a deadly sickness. I was the TOP DOG before HE came along" explains he leader. "What is his name?" asks another one. "His name", leader steps out to reveal himself as Steele, "It's BALTO! One female coyote asks, " I heard about him. Humans in town HATED him.""They did", Steele belts in, Until he brought the medicine back to them. Then everyone loved him, even the dogs in Nome do now. I WILL DESTROY HIM AND EVERYTHING HE LOVES! Now leave me, I want to be alone." "Yes leader" answer the coyotes and disperse to leave the leader by himself._

 _Steele, talking to himself "Once I get rid of that wolf dog, I will once again be TOP DOG. The dogs and people of Nome WILL love me AGAIN! AHHHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHAH!"_

 _In the town of Nome, Balto and Jenna see their their son, Kodi and his team, heading down the street._

 _"Hey, look who's coming" exclaims Balto. Along comes a sled, in to the mail office, being pulled by dogs. "Hi Mom! Hi Dad!", hollers Kodi. "How's everyone doing?" asks Jenna. "We're just fine", says Kirby, another sled dog, "How about you?" "Just fine. You guys are doing a GREAT job delivering the mail", Balto praises. "Thanks. We do our best to keep the humans happy. Especially the little ones!", exclaims Ralph, another one in the pack. Jenna gives here praise, "Aw, that is so sweet of you Ralph." "Aww, shucks", Ralph muttered with rosy cheeks. "Hey, Kodi?", asks Balto. "Would you like to go to the beach to watch the Northern Lights with me and your Mom?" "Sure, I'd love to go! You guys want to come too?, he asks the others in his pack. "I would love to." answers Dusty. Kirby says "Me too." Ralph looks up at the sky, "The Northern Lights are so beautiful." "Alright", agrees Balto. He continues "We meet at Jenna's when her humans fall asleep. See you tonight." They all reply with an "OKAY!"_

 _Balto headed back to his boat, down on the beach. He sees Boris walking back and forth. Hmm thinks Balto, what's up with Boris?. Boris, still wandering, says to himself "Or, maybe they will look like ME, or Stella...?" "Hey Boris?!" Balto howls. Boris, startled, jumps and lets out a scream. "AHHHH!", he yells. Oh, Balto. It's you", he continues out of breath. "What's up", Balto inquires. "I was wondering what my children will look like. They will be the BEST birds in Alaska!", Boris quickly adds. "When they come, I will teach them how to fly" he goes on. "Yeah...but won't they find out you're afraid of heights?", teases Balto. "No...well...maybe" replies Boris under his breath. Balto adds, "Well, maybe Stella can teach them to fly?" "NO!Boris interrupts. "My children need to learn from their Father and I'll be the BEST Father they could ever have!", he says and MEANS IT! Balto walks away and jabs "Good luck with that." Boris falls onto his back thinking "Eh! What am I going to do?"_

 _Chapter 3_

 _Balto is running from a stampede of caribou! He jumps on a cliff and then climbs not knowing someone was on top of the cliff. "AHHhhhhhhh!" screams Balto with pain! He sees two big paws digging in to his own. "SURPRISE!" Steele eerily yells as he reveals his face. Balto gasps, "STEELE!" "Now, wolf dog, YOU SHALL DIE!" announces Balto's enemy. Steele pulls Balto's paws loose from the cliff. Then Balto falls...TO HIS DEATH! "NOOOOoooooo" can be heard from Balto as he faded away! Aleu awakens from her nightmare. "PAPA!" beckons Aleu. She walks out of her den and looks toward the ocean. "Why do I keep having these dreams?" Aleu asks. "Are they...telling me something?" she goes on. "Yes!" replies a mysterious female voice. Aleu gasps, "Who...who said that?" Again, the mysterious female voice responds, "I did." Aleu turns around and sees a beautiful white wolf. "Who are you?", Aleu asks. "I'm Aniu, the Great White Wolf", Aniu says with a regal voice. "I've come to tell you your Father is in danger!", Aniu warns. "I new it!" Aleu exclaimed. "I knew the dreams were telling me something!" she realized. "What should I..." Aleu looked around but the White Wolf was gone._

 _She continued to think about what the White Wolf said about her father but them realizes that SHE must go save him! She has to tell her pack that they MUST return to Alaska. "We must go back!" pleads Aleu. "Why?" asks Sumac as he stops to scratch an itch. "Why should we go back?" he goes on. "Yeah, what's wrong with it here?", cries Nuk, another one of the group. "We've got lots of food here", Nuk throws in. Sumac adds, "And good places to sleep." "And to scratch!", comes from the corner from another named Yak. "I know!", Aleu explains, "But, Aniu, the GREAT WHITE WOLF came to me and told me about my dreams and I must listen to her!" Everyone in the pack looks around at each other and then back to Aleu. "Well, Aleu..", Nuk joins her, "if it's important to you, we're with you!" Aleu smiles and says, "We leave at first light." The pack break up and head back to their dens, all except for Aleu. She stayed awake for a while longer. She was worried about her father and hoping she would make it in time._

 _Meanwhile, back in Alaska, Balto, Jenna and the others were watching the Northern Lights. "Wow, they're very beautiful at night!" said Ralph. Dusty rolls his eyes and replies, "That's because they only show up at night". Ralph nods his head, "Oh, yeah." "Gee, I wish Aleu could see this with us", wishes Kodi. Jenna agreed, "I wish she were here too." "My Dad once told me that there are always miracles" remembered Balto. "Do you think so, Dad?" asks Kodi. "I know so!" knowingly exclaims Balto. Balto begins to wonder where Boris has gone off to._

 _Not far away, Boris was sitting right next to Stella. "Oh, Boris...this is so romantic" Stella gushes. "I know. It's just you, me and our children..." Boris agrees as Luk grabs him and holds him with both arms. Boris shakes him off and goes on, "and the bears." "LOOK LUK!" Muk yells out, "it's the Northern Lights!" Luk mumbles. A little annoyed, Boris replies with an "Eh!"_

 _Chapter 4_

 _Meanwhile, Aleu and her pack are getting ready to cross the ice bridge and head back home. "Aleu", Nuk grumbles, "I'm hungry!" "I thought I told you to eat before we left," Aleu reminds Nuk. Aleu looks over to find Yak sleeping. "Yak!", Aleu howls, "Wake up, we have to go!" Sumac starts yawning and says "But it's too early!" "I know!", barks Aleu. She continues "But we need to move fast! I have to save my father!" "All right, all right", Sumac says grudgingly, "I'm up, I'm up." Aleu sees Sumac scratching on a tree. "Sumac! Stop scratching and come on!" please Aleu. Yak answers "Oh...be right there" as he sneaks in a few more scratches. Aleu sighs, "It's always hard being the leader!" "OK, I'm ready", Yak says and he leaves his scratching tree. Aleu leads the pack to the ice bridge and heads back to Alaska. "LET'S GO!" howls Aleu. The pack follows Aleu towards the ice bridge._

 _Still plotting his revenge, Steele and his coyote pack plan their attack on Balto. "First we kidnap Jenna and lure Balto into the trap!" plots Steele. One of the female coyotes asks "How can we prove we have his mate?" "We take her bandanna and deliver it to Balto!", Steele preaches. He goes on "Some of you will be guarding Jenna. In three weeks, we will be ready!" The pack responds, "Yes Leader!" The coyote pack leaves the cave. Steele talks to himself, "Enjoy getting all the attention, wolf dog. You won't be there o have it for long! HaHaHaHaHaHaHa!"_

 _Aleu and her pack stop to rest for the night. But she stays awake for a while, thinking about her dreams. Aleu wonders "Why do I keep having these dreams about my father being in danger?" A female voice replys, "An old enemy of your father's is out for REVENGE!" Aleu turns around and sees that the voice is coming from Aniu. Aleu questions, "Aniu?" "Where did you come from?" she asks. "I've come to tell you about your father's enemy!" explains Aniu. Aniu told Aleu about the flashback when it all began. Aniu continues to explain, "Two years ago, before you were born, your father was an outcast! No one liked him because he was part wolf except for your mother. She knew that your father wasn't like a wolf. He was more like a dog. One day, he learned that all the children in the village were very very sick and needed medicine! There was only one way to get the much needed medicine. Only with a sled dog could it be done. The alpha dog of Nome then was Steele. He was once the hero of the village. But Steele and his pack had tried to venture out for the medicine first and had gotten lost. It was then, up to your father to get through and get that medicine! Your father found Steele's pack along the way. They knew that they could follow him safely home. But Steele refused to listen. Steele was very jealous and viciously attacked Balto! Your father refused to stay down. He had to get the medicine to the village as soon as possible! Steele was about to bite your father on the neck, but his teeth caught your mother's scarf with his teeth. The scarf ripped off your father's neck and pulled off toward a cliff that was close behind them. Steele fell back and over the cliff. All the way to the bottom! Your father then gathered the medicine and Steele's pack and delivered them all safely home! Steele was FURIOUS! He swore that, one day, he would get his revenge. And, that's what he is trying to do now! YOU MUST GO TO YOUR FATHER and STOP Steele, before it's too late!" "I WILL!" Aleu says proudly, "I will STOP Steele from hurting my family!" "Hey Aleu", interrupts Nuk, "Who are you talking too?" "I was talking to...", says Aleu and then she pauses. "Who?" asks Nuk again. "Um...myself. I was talking to myself" admits Aleu. "Yourself?", Nuk prys. "Yeah. Myself!" Aleu replys under his breath. "HaHaHa!" Sumac laughs "So, you're talking to yourself?" he says. Nuk, Sumac and Yak went back to their sleep spots. All along, Aleu is wondering just who that white wolf was?_

 _Chapter 5_

 _Back in town, Balto, Jenna and Kodi were wandering while checking in on some of their friends. "Hey. Look!", exclaims Kodi. He continues to say, "This is where you brought all of us to get our human." Balto adds, "Yep, this is where you were. Only two left!" "Remember, she waved goodbye to you", says Jenna. "Yeah. She was my favorite sister", Kodi's turn to add, "We both had so much fun back then. I really miss her." Balto reminds Kodi, "Don't worry, son, no matter where she is, she'll always be with you...in your heart." "She found her new home in the wild", Jenna says. "She even became Leader of a wolf pack!" Balto proudly exclaims. Kodi says , in disbelief, "She's a LEADER?" "Yes", says Balto. "She knew where she belonged. She belonged with the wolves. So she followed her heart and became a Leader ." Kodi's eyes light up, "W O W." "And we are all hoping we will see her again", says Jenna. "I hope we do", Kodi wishes, "Its been a long time!" Balto reply's, "I know we will. I have hope that she will come back soon." Jenna smiles and whispers, "Oh...Balto". Jenna nuzzles Balto._

 _The coyote pack was spying on Balto, Jenna and Kodi. They head back to their lair._

 _The next morning, Aleu spotted land. "We're here! Everyone wake up! Were here!" is heard bellowing. Sumac yawns and says "All ready?" Nuk adds, "I hope we find breakfast." Yak, still itchy, scratching his ears says, "I meed to find a good place to scratch!" "Later guys. Right now, we need to get to Nome", says Aleu. "Come on, SWIM!" she adds. Aleu and the pack swim all the way to the beach._

 _Not far from the wolves,Muk and Luk were fishing. "Alright, Luk" says Muk. He calls off, " One...Two...Three!" Luk puts his paws in the water to catch a fish but he misses it. \He mumbles to himself, in shame. "Don't be ashamed, little brother", Muk assures him, "Everyone makes mistakes. Now let's try again."_

 _Muk and Luk stopped when the heard a growl. "What was that?", Luk mumbled. "I don't know", answered Muk. Then they heard more growls and saw shadows from the rocks. They grabbed each other in fear! Then they saw a pack of wolves coming toward them. "Well, well", Yak says while he stops to scratch, "What do we have here?" "Looks like we have some tasty little polar bears", Nuk says while licking his lips. "Oh, Look!", Sumac growls. "They are shaking in fear!", he continues, "I love the smell of fear." Muk and Luk closed their eyes as the wolves were going to attack._

 _"STOP!", Aleu howls. The pack hears Aleu's voice. Aleu walks over to the polar bears and smells them. "Muk...Luk...is that you?", Aleu says. Muk opens his eyes. "Aleu?", Muk questions, "Is that really you?" Aleu smiles and says, "It's me." "ALEU!", Muk and luk both holler. They both run over and hug her tight! Aleu is squeezed hard. She says, "Okay. Okay. I'm glad to see you guys too."_

 _The wolf pack was surprised to see that Aleu and the bears were friends. "Hey!", Nuk says Aleu and the bears stop and look at the pack. "What's going on here?", Nuk asks. Muk and Luk jump behind Aleu for safety. "Oh...um...everyone, these are my old friends, Muk and his little brother Luk", announces Aleu. Muk and Luk wave hello from behind the comfort of Aleu. "Wait a minute. There two are friends?" Yak questions. "Yes", Aleu answered. "They are my father's friends too!" Aleu continues. Nuk asks, with disgust, "Your father knows THESE two?" "And a goose from Russia", Aleu adds. "Tell me", Sumac asks with a chuckle, "is this goose... your Uncle?" Aleu responds, "Well...Yes!" The whole pack begins to laugh at Aleu. "What's so funny?!" Aleu demands to know. Yak answer between laughs, "You...made...friends...with...silly...little...polar...bears?" "And you have a bird for an uncle?", Sumac pokes fun as well. Nuk breaks in, "Birds are food, not friends, ,and polar bears are also food when they are young!" Muk and Luk were surprised. "Aleu?", Muk asks, "Are they going to eat us?" "No", Aleu calms Muk and Luk, "they will not! I am the leader of this pack and they listen to me!" Aleu turns toward her pack and her face turns serious. "You will not eat these two!" Aleu addresses her pack, "Do you all understand?" Aleu growled and the pack. They knew their place and nodded yes._

 _"So, why have you come back?" Muk asks of Aleu. "I need to see my father! It is very important!" Aleu explains. "Say no more, Aleu" Muk replies, "We will lead you...(Muk turns and looks at the group in fear)...and your pack to Nome." "Let's go!" orders Aleu, and they all head off toward Nome._

 _Chapter 6_

 _Back at the coyote lair, Steele prepares to kidnap Jenna. "Tonight we will grab Jenna and bring her to our lair" Steele mandates. The coyotes respond in unison, "Yes leader, we will not disobey you!" "See that you don't!" Steele barks, "no go and leave me!" Again, they all respond, "Yes leader!" "Perfect!" Steele thinks to himself, "My plan will soon be ready and I will be the top dog of Nome again. Balto will, soon, be no more than a memory! HaHaHaHaHa!"_

 _By the beach, Balto and Jenna were watching Boris and Stella's eggs hatch. "Oh, Boris", cries Stella, "here comes the first one!" One egg starts to hatch. The little head pops out. Boris gleams with pride. "Oh, it's my little boy who looks just like Stella..." The next egg starts to hatch as well. Boris sees more action, "Hey, look, another one is hatching." Another little head starts to pop out. Jenna notices, "Oh, it's a little girl. She looks just like Stella too." "Well", Boris chimes in, "Some of them may act like me!" Balto agrees._

 _Voices are heard from the distance. "UNCLE BORIS!?", shrieks the voice. Boris gasps, "Oh no, not now." "Come on, Boris", Balto says, "let them see the kids." "Look, here they come!" says Jenna. "UNCLE BORIS!", Muk and Luk make sure their presence is known. Just like every other time, Boris can be heard, "NO, STOP, WAIT, HOLD IT!" Muk and luk hugged Uncle Boris again. "Uncle Boris", Muk and Luk sigh as they squeeze him once more. Balto laughs, " Alright guys, put Uncle Boris down." Muk and luk follow direction and put Uncle Boris down. "I hate it when that happens!" Boris snarls. Muk quickly says, "Oh...Balto...Jenna, we have a surprise for you both!" Jenna inquires, "What kind of surprise?" Muk can hardly contain himself, "Oh, it's a very special surprise! It's BEAUTIFUL! IT'S WONDERFUL! IT'S..." Boris interrupts, "JUST SHOW US THE SURPRISE ALREADY!" Muk, preoccupied with the surprise, "Oh...right...wait right here. Come on Luk!" The two run off in to the forest to get the surprise. Balto thinks, "I wonder what they have for us?" "They said it's very special", says Jenna. "Well", Stella reminds, "You are their special friends and they always love to go on adventures with you." "And with me getting into trouble!", gruff s Boris._

 _Chapter 7_

 _Jenna sees Muk and Luk coming back. "Look, here they come", she exclaims. Muk and LUM emerge from the forest with the surprise. Balto and Jenna gasp! "Papa? Mama?", says Aleu. "Aleu?", Balto and Jenna reply. They all run toward each other until they end up in a big welcoming hug. Boris gasps and announces, "IT'S ALEU! ALEU HAS COME HOME!" Boris runs over to Aleu as well. Aleu and her family are finally reunited once again. "Aleu", Jenna cries, "I missed you so much. I thought I'd never see you again." "I knew you would come back", Balto reassures. "I missed you guys, too", adds Aleu. Boris cheers, "ALEU, ALEU IT'S YOU, BORIS IS COMING!" "Uncle Boris" Aleu says as she licks Boris' face. "YUCK", Boris pretends not to like it._

 _Aleu's pack watches her with her family. "I guess she wasn't kidding about the goose", Nuk says with a shake of the head. Sumac agrees, "Her father did make friends with a goose and polar bears." "Yup", Muk says proudly, "She is brave like her father!" Yak, who has stopped to scratch, says, "Well, let's go say hello." The pack goes down to see Balto and Aleu. Boris looks over and sees Aleu's pack headed his was. "WOLVES! WOLVES ARE COMING! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!", Boris exclaimed. "Relax, Uncle Boris. This pack won't hurt you." reassures Aleu. "You brought the whole pack with you?", Balto realizes. "Yes", says Aleu, "They still need a leader. Everyone, this is my mother Jenna." Jenna greets everyone, "Hi." Aleu's pack return the "Hello." Jenna remembers, "Balto, is this the wolf pack you and Aleu helped?" "Yes", replies Balto with a proud smile, "They needed a new leader, so, Aleu became their leader." "Aleu", says Jenna, "I'm so proud of you. You're just like your father!" "Thanks mom", Aleu blushes and says. "Oh, Aleu, there's someone I want you to meet", says Boris. Nuk, all of the sudden aware of his surroundings, "MEAT! Where, where?" "Not now, Nuk, you can eat later" Aleu replies as she walks off with Boris to meet Stella."Aleu", beams Boris, "I want you to meet my love, Stella." "Wow", Aleu comments, "You are so beautiful." Stella replies, "Hmmmm, so are you, honey." "Thanks", bashfully answers Aleu, "You even have kids!" "Yes", Boris swells with pride, "They are perfect, just like me and Stella." Stella blushes. Balto can be heard off in the distance, "ALEU!" "That's my father", says Aleu, "I have to go. It was nice meeting you, Stella." "You too", replies Stella as Aleu runs off to her father._

 _As Aleu leaves, she sees Kodi. "Aleu?", Kodi asks. "Kodi?", Aleu asks. Aleu and Kodi ran and jumped and played. They were both so happy to see each other again. "I am so glad to see you, sis!", exclaims Kodi. "I am too, Kodi", agrees Aleu. Dusty, Kirby and Ralph come upon Aleu and Kodi. Dusty greets his friend, "Hey, Kodi! Is this your sister you told us about?" "Yes", Kodi answers, "she is. Aleu, this is my team. Kirby, Ralph and Dusty. Guys, this is Aleu." "It's very nice to meet you three", says Aleu. Kirby asks Aleu, "We heard that you are the leader of a whole pack?" Ralph jumps in, "Is that true?" Aleu, only too happy, confirms, "Sure is. Come on and I'll introduce you to them." "Oh boy, Oh boy", Ralph carries on, "We get to meet wolves up close!"_

 _Dusty and Kirby sigh and walk with Aleu and Kodi._

 _Chapter 8_

 _"Wow!", Kirby gasps and continues, "You have a whole wolf pack!" "Uh-huh", answers Aleu. She introduces the pack to Kodi's team. "Everyone, this is my brother Kodi and his pack Dusty, Kirby and Ralph." Nuk smiles and replies, "Nice to meet you four. I am Nuk. This is Sumac and Yak." "Great to meet you guys", answers Kirby. "Yes it is, Nuk agrees, Now can we eat? I'm hungry!" "I'm getting hungry too", says Ralph, "Hey, I can show you where we get food." Nuk wags his tail, "Really?" Ralph replies, "Sure, come on!" Nuk and Ralph wander off in search of food. Dusty observes, "Those two make a hungry bunch." Aleu agrees, "Tell me about it!" "Uh-oh, these fleas are killing me!" Yak complains. Kirby scratches too, "Me too! I know a good place to scratch these fleas." Yak asks, "You do?" Kirby reassures, "Sure, I found a good place to scratch." Yak asks to go to this scratchy place and he and Kirby go off to have a scratch. Sumac starts laughing and adds, "Hahaha, now those two make a scratching bunch!" "Oh brother! No offense, Kodi" Says Aleu. Kodi grins, "None taken!" "So, Aleu, how long have you been a leader?" Dusty inquires. Aleu answers, "About a year, why?" "Oh, just asking", Dusty replies. "Um, Kodi?", Aleu asks. "Yeah", answers Kodi. "Can I talk to you in private?", Aleu inquires. Kodi replies with a "Yes" and the two walk off into Balto's old wrecked boat. "Balto?", Jenna questions, "where are they going?" "Maybe they just want to talk to eachother, brother to sister". Balto reassures. "Well", says Jenna, "It's been a long time. They haven't seen each other since they were pups." "Let's let them talk for a while. We'll check up on them later" Balto says._

 _Aleu tells Kodi why she came back home. "You see, Kodi", Aleu explains, "I have been having these dreams of Papa being in danger!" "We're you scared?", Kodi replied. Aleu answers, "Very! I don't know why but they were telling me to come back and save Papa!" Kodi reassures Aleu, "Well, you don't have to worry now. Dad is safe!" "Aniu said he wasn't!" Aleu interrupts. "Who is Aniu?", Kodi wonders. Aleu explains, "She's the big white wolf who has been telling me about the dreams I've been having. She told me about a dog named Steele. He was once the top dog of Nome." "Come to think of it", Kodi remembers, "I've heard about this dog named Steele. Dad told me about him." "He did?", asks Aleu. "Yeah", Kodi goes on, "He told me how he saved the kids of Nome." Aleu gasps, "That's what the white wolf told me!" Amazed, Kodi replies, "She did?" "Yes", Aleu continues, "That's why I am very worried about out father! Can we...keep this a secret?" Kodi asks "Why?" "I don't want Papa to worry about the dreams I've had", says Aleu. "But what if he and Mom want to know why you have come home?", Kodi wonders. "Well, if I tell them, they might talk about it and get worried", Aleu says. "Maybe you are right", replies Kodi, "We better keep this a secret for now!" Aleu smiles at Kodi and says, "Thanks, Kodi. You are the best brother I have ever had!" "And you are the best sister", Kodi replies and they head back to the beach._

 _"Hey guys!", says Balto. "How was your talk?", he continues. "Oh, uh, it was GREAT", says Aleu. "Uh, yeah", adds Kodi, "We had a great talk!" Jenna smiles and says, "We are glad to hear it!" Balto, very proud, says, "It is good that you came home, Aleu!." Aleu replies with a smile and a heartfelt "Thank You!"_

 _Chapter 9_

 _Above the beach, two coyotes spy on Balto and then head back to their lair. Once there, they inform Steele of the wolf pack. "There's a whole wolf pack with Balto! How will we get to his mate, leader?", says some of Steele's spies. "We will grab her at night", Steele plots, "When she goes back to her home!" "YES LEADER!", they all reply together. Steele says to himself. "The time...is tonight! Soon I will be top dog again and Balto, Hahahaha, will be nothing!"_

 _Meanwhile, Ralph and Nuk are chewing on some bones. "Mmmm", says Nuk, "These bones are to die for!" "I know", replies Ralph, "I love it when there is still meat on them!" "Me too", Nuk agrees, "They taste better when they are juicy!" "I like it when they are juicy too", Ralph says while munching. Ralph and Nuk start to laugh on their backs. Yak and Kirby were nearby scratching on some trees. "Oh my!", exclaims Yak, "This feels so good!" "Oh yeah, I feel so much better", Kirby says as he gets one last itch in. Yak yawns and says, "After this, I am going to take a nice nap!" "Me too!", Kirby agrees, "All this scratching can make a dog tired!"_

 _"Ralph and Kirby are really getting along with Nuk and Yak", Kodi notices. "They sure are!" replies Aleu. She goes on to say, "What do you think about Dusty?" "Oh...uh...well... she's...kind, beautiful and always with me and my team", Kodi reveals. Aleu prys, "Do you really...like her?" Kodi is taken by surprise, "Well, to tell you the truth...yes!" "Then why don't you tell her how you feel?" Aleu asks. "You know, I felt that way too, when I met your mother", Balto adds. Aleu and Kodi both ask, "You did?" "Yep", Balto answers, "I thought she didn't like me at first, but then I learned she wasn't like other dogs who teased me." "Your father wasn't like other wolves in the wild", Jenna adds, "I always believe in him!" The family nuzzles each other. "Do you think Dusty is really the one for me", Kodi asks. "If you believe it", Balto answers, "She just might be." Kodi looked over at Dusty and started to wonder if she could be the one. "Well", says Jenna, "it's getting late. I better be heading home. Rosy will be wondering where I am at." "OK, Jenna", Balto says, "We'll see you tomorrow." The little family nuzzles again to say goodnight to Jenna and she heads home._

 _Chapter 10_

 _Jenna, now home, feels uneasy. She hears a low growl. She looked around and saw a red coyote, then she saw another and another. All of the sudden, Jenna is surrounded by a wild pack! "Balto!", Jenna cries, "HELP! HELP!"_

 _Balto hears Jenna's voice from a distance. "It's Jenna! She's in trouble! Come on!" Balto leads Aleu and Kodi and their team and pack and head off to Jenna's home. Muk and Luk follow as well. Balto growls, "Jenna, Jenna, where are you?!" Kodi and Aleu both call out for their mother as well. Kodi hollers out, "DAD, ALEU! LOOK!" They find Jenna's scarf lying on the ground. "Look, paw prints!", Balto exclaims. Balto sniffs the scarf and picks up a scent. "COYOTES!", Balto announces. "What would coyotes want with Jenna?", Balto wonders. "I don't know. But I do know she is still alive!", adds Aleu. Kodi, Aleu and Balto sniff every inch of the paw prints. They figure out that the bigger prints were made by a dog. Balto sniffs again and with a growl he exclaims, "STEELE!" Aleu gasps realizing that taking Jenna is a trap to get revenge on Balto. Kodi cries, "Dad, what do we do?" Balto responds, "It's not we...It's ME!" Aleu tries to stop him, "Papa, NO! You can't go alone. You'll be killed!" "She's right, Dad!" Balto bravely replies, "NO! I have to do this alone. Steele wants me there alone, or they will..." "Balto, I don't like this at all!", weeps Boris, "Who am I gonna look out for?" "And who's gonna take us on adventures", says Muk with a tear in his eye. "I'm sorry guys", Balto exclaims,"but I have to save Jenna! She's the best dog I ever met and I will not lose her."_

 _Kodi's team and Aleu's pack all looked at each other with worried looks on their faces. Balto leaves, following the paw prints into the forest. He stopped for a moment and looked back at them. Then he turned around and continued to follow the prints. Everyone is sad to see Balto go._

 _Chapter 11_

 _Later that night, Balto found the coyote's lair. He takes a deep breath and walks in to see several coyotes growling and looking at him. "SO!", bellows Steele, "You have finallt come!" Jenna screams, "BALTO!" Balto relieved to hear her voice yells her name back, "JENNA!" "Let her GO!", Balto demands, "It's me you want!" Steele laughs at the request, "I don't think so! You took everything from meand I am just repaying the favor." "NO!", cries out Balto._

 _The coyotes attack Balto and hold him down. Steele walks up to Balto and whispers to him, "You should have stayed away before all this happened." Out of no where, Steele gets jumped and tackled by something. "YOU LEAVE MY FATHER ALONE!", demands Aleu._

 _Kodi leaves his team and the pack in to the battle. "BORIS TO THE RESCUE!". yells Uncle Boris as he joins the soldiers. "CHARGE!", screams Muk. Steele orders his coyotes to attack. He yells "ATTACK!" Balto bites the leg of one of the coyotes holding him down. "OWWW!", screams the coyote with pain. Balto gets up and heads for Jenna._

 _Nuk and Ralph joined forces to attack the coyotes. Kirby and Jack do the same. "Oh Boy! Oh Boy!", Sumac prepares, "It's BITING TIME!" He runs in to join the fight. One coyote jumps and bite Balto in his back. "AHHH!", Balto yells in pain. Jenna bites the coyote's back left leg and drags him off of Balto's back. Boris pecks the coyote's head. "Take THAT you bird eaters", he hollers between pecks._

 _Muk and Luk join in on the battle! "That's it Luk!", reminds Muk, "Hug them tight!" Muk grabs ahold of the nearest coyote and he does as instructed. Luk grabbs another right nearby. The two start squeezing. "These bears may be cubs", belts out Muk's victim, "but they are VERY strong!"_

 _Aleu sees Steele running up a hill so he follows him. Kodi sees Aleu leave to go after Steele and tells balto and Jenna. Steele heads to the end of the hill right near the cliff. He looks and sees Aleu. "So!", Steele says snidley, "You must be Balto's lovely daughter." "YES!", replies Aleu, "and I want you to stay away from my father!" Steele laughs at the request, "Are YOU gonna stop me?", he growls. "IF I HAVE TO!", replies Aleu. "Well, let's see if you are like your father?", Steele taunts. Steele and Aleu begin to fight. Steele bites Aleu on her neck. Aleu scratches his hip. Steele gets flipped over onto his back. Aleu hits him in the face leaving claw marks on his right eye._

 _Balto, Jenna and Kodi arrive just in time. "ALEU!", screams Balto and Jenna. Balto and Kodi go to help Aleu. Balto jumps Steele. Steele pushes Balto off of him. "PAPPA!", Aleu screams. Balto turns onto his back. He is very close to the cliff. Steele comes and jumps Balto to begin another attack. Balto uses his back feet, and all his strength, and he pushed Steele off the cliff and into the river below. Balto gets up and Jenna, Aleu and Kodi alk up to him at the cliff. They watch as Steele is carried far away by the current._

 _Chapter 12_

 _Aniu, the great white wolf that had been speaking to Aleu, appeared and praised them. "Well done!", she says. Balto gasps, "MOTHER?" Aleu and Kodi look at each other and repeat, "Mother?" "You are our Grandmother?", Aleu inquires. Aniu replies, "Yes!" She goes on to say, "I have been watching you along your journey home. Aleu came back to protect you, my son." "Protect ME?", Balto questions. "...from what?", he continues. "From the dream I've been having.", Aleu reveals. "You had dreams about me?", Balto asks. "Yes", Aleu goes on, "I've been having them for a few days. I was so scares that I had to come back to see you." "I knew you would come back.", says Balto. "And, I am so glad you did!", adds Jenna. Kodi agrees, "Me too!" "And, now...", Aniu informs, "...she must go." "GO?", everyone asks. Aniu replies, "Yes, she only came back to challenge her dreams and she must go back where she belongs."_

 _Aleu's face went from happy to sad and she said, "She's right. I am still the leader of the pack and they still need me." "I understand.", says Jenna as she tries to hold back from crying. She goes on to say, "You have found your home and you must return to it!" "No matter where you are...", Kodi adds, "you'll always be my sister, and I'll always think of you!"_

 _Balto, Aleu, Jenna and Kodi look to Aniu. Aniu howls, "OoooWwww", to say goodbye and then just disappeared. Balto and Aleu gllance at eachother and then head back to join the others. They saw Ralph and Nuk playing and having fun. They say Kirby and Yak scratching._

 _"This is going to be hard on our packs.", Kodi realizes. "We'll wait and tell them tomorrow.", Aleu says as they head back to the beach where Stella is teaching her children to swim._

 _Chapter 13_

 _The next day, Aleu and her pack were getting ready to leave. Everyone followed Aleu and her pack back to the ice bridge in the ocean. "It was great meeting you Nuk.", says Ralph. "You too, Ralph.", Nuk replies. "Those bones we ate were so good. I won't forget about them or you.", he says. Ralph smiled. "So long Yak", adds Kirby, "I won't forget you!" Yak answers, "Neither will I! I'll always remember the scratching places you showed me!"_

 _Jenna begins to cry. "It was great to see you again, honey.", says Jenna. She continues, "I hope you'll come visit again some day." "Don't worry Mom...", Aleu reassures, "...I promise! I will." "It was nice to meet you, Aleu.", says Dusty. 'You too, Dusty.", replies Aleu. "See you soon, sis!", says Kodi._

 _Muk and Luk hurried to the ocean to say goodbye to Aleu. "We...", Muk starts to reply, " we are really going to miss you!" Luk nods his head with tears in his eyes. Aleu smiles at them. She says, "Don't worry guys. I'll be back!" Muk and luk gasp and ask, "You WILL?" Aleu nods her head. Muk and Luk hug Aleu tightly. Aleu gets squeezed and says "Uh guys...you're squishing me!" Muk apologizes, "Oh...Sorry." The hugging stops._

 _"It was nice to see you again, Aleu.", says Boris. He goes on, "Remember...I'll always be your babysitter!" Aleu replies, annoyed, "Yes...I know. But you will also always be my Uncle." Aleu gives Boris a big lick on the face. Then Aleu turns to Stells and says, "It was very nice to meet you! She continues, "You are a very special goose." "Why...Thank You.", replies Stells. Stella goes on, "You are very special too!" Aleu smiles and thanks Stella for her kind words._

 _Aleu turns to Balto. "I am very proud of you, Aleu.", says Balto. "You are very brave and you followed your heart to find your way home.", he adds. "And now," says Aleu, "I must follow my heart back...to my real home."_

 _Jenna takes off her bandana and places it on Aleu's neck. "Here,", says Jenna, "You hold on to this until next time." "Thanks Mom, Aleu replies, "I promise, I will wear it always!" Aleu gives Jenna a nuzzle._

 _"Kodi!", Dusty bellows. Kodi answers his call, "Yeah Dusty?" "Aleu told me how much...you really like me.", replies Dusty. Kodi gasps, "She did?" Dusty gives Kodi a smile and asks, "Is it really true?" "Well...yes", Kodi replies, I really do like you!" "I like you too.", Dusty adds. Kodi and Dusty nuzzle eachother. "Goodbye everyone!", hollers Aleu. She turns to her pack, "Let's GO!" She leads the pack across the ice bridge in the ocean. Aleu stopped and howled goodbye to them again. Everyone howled back as they all watch her leave. Aleu's journey home is underway. Balto and his family head home too._

 _The End_


End file.
